Untitled
by Sapphire225
Summary: Based on IDW's new comic, "All Hail Megatron." It should be noted that sometimes ignorance is bliss. This is not one of those times. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Title ideas will be greatly appreciated.


Hello! I know I have many stories to finish up but a plot bunny decided to get me after finding out IDW has just issued a new comic: the first issue of "All Hail Megatron" and although I haven't gotten it yet, I was able to spot a few panels on and read some information on it from the Transformers wiki (Teletraan 1) thing to know that life for humans isn't going to be pretty and that the Decepticons are seemingly in control. Also, after watching a few movies (you'll probably get an idea on what they were after to read the story), I decided to make this a lot like it. I don't know how the comic is going to go but, I can't help myself!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the transformers; however, I do own these few human characters.

* * *

"_Good morning New York City! It is now seven o'clock on the dot! Today's weather is quite sunny, said to be around the mid eighties this morning, expecting the temperature to go higher later in the afternoon…" _

Moaning as she pulled the covers slightly over her head, black hair spilled around the table, she tried to ignore the radio alarm, but the sound only continued to buzz in her triple pierced ears. Extending her hand from the comfort of the warm insulation of her Winnie the Pooh comforter, she pressed down the Snooze button and drew it back. Unfortunately, she wasn't given those blissful nine minutes as she felt a sudden weight land onto her stomach. She groaned as she leaned up to see the playful little feline standing on the hill created by the rise of the warm thick blanket. He looked at her as if to say "_What did I do?"_ She shoved him off of her and watched him walk out of the room.

Swinging her bare feet from the side of her bed, she yawned and switched her alarm clock to off. She took her left hand to her eyes to massage them and try to remove some of the Sandman's leftovers. After a minute or two, she finally arose from her bed and groggily made her way to the bathroom, taking a short yet soothingly warm shower and brushing her teeth. It was still a bit too early. In fact, it was two hours too early. She didn't have school, Thank God, but she had a lot to accomplish in one day, mainly chores such as grocery shopping or the dishes. But, of course, she wasn't going to get to them at the moment. Not this early. Why do all that when she can watch the early cartoons? Yes, even at age 19, she still enjoyed the animated episodes she saw in the morning.

A towel wrapped around her light brown skin, she went back to her room and opened the drawers to find undergarments and clothing. She decided to grab of faded blue jeans and a red T-shirt which had large white lettering on the front spelling "Go Fish!" written across her chest. Man, she hated her chest. It was a little too large for her liking. Maybe a future reduction would do her nicely whenever she gets the money for it. She grabbed the sandy brown baseball cap from the top of her dresser and pulled it over her hair. She had several strands of hair sticking out on the sides, but it looked kind of cool that way to her, as she fixed her cherry red bangs to neatly sprawl form under the hat. She put her somewhat long, yet not quite yet shoulder blade length black hair into a ponytail and grabbed her rather thick pair of glasses. Contacts weren't the most comfortable, so she just settled for those, not that she had a problem with it or so.

Pulling on some white socks, she glanced at the time. It was 7:48 AM. Good. She had a few minutes left to spare before her likable show started. After putting on a pair of white sneakers, she went downstairs to fix herself a bowl of cheerios. To her surprise, she saw that the television was already on, and was being actively watched at the moment by a teenage boy still dressed in his blue and white pajamas.

"What are you doing up this early?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen.

The boy glanced back for a split second, the little grey kitten and black kitten sitting on his lap. "Morning Beatrice, I'm watching TV."

"But you have school today. You're usually asleep by now."

Tyson looked back at the screen. "I saw the news. My school had been flooded inside as a prank and it'll be closed for the remainder of the week. Don't you have classes today?"

Beatrice opened the cabinets and pulled out a small box of cheerios. "No, not on Wednesdays." She opened a higher cabinet above the counter and grabbed a green glass bowl before setting it on the table and poured the dry cereal into the bowl. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a half full carton of milk. Pouring it into the bowl and grabbing a spoon within the utensil trays in a small narrow cabinet, she sat at the round table and munched on the cereal. "I'm guessing it was another senior prank. When I went to school last year, they had chickens running around in the hallways. I found out from Stephanie that her ex-boyfriend and his friends were the ones who pulled it off right after graduation."

"Really!? The juniors told us that they did it. But I knew they wouldn't be that stupid as to pull off a prank and attend school. They'll just get caught." Tyson said, stretching on the carpet. The cat leaped off of his lap and walked towards the pet food dish, which was filled with the untouched food and water to the brim. Beatrice smiled as she took another spoonful of her cereal. "Dumb juniors…wait, they're seniors now. They went a little too far this time, but who's complaining?"

"I know, right?"

Beatrice slurped down the remainder of her milk before placing it in the sink. "I still got a lot to do today. First I have to go to the store and…"

"Wait, if you're going to the store, can I come too?" Tyson asked.

Beatrice raised her brow. "Since when did you like going grocery shopping."

The slightly copper skinned boy smiled. "Never, I just want to get out of this house…"

* * *

"Come on! You said you'd be ready thirty minutes ago!" Beatrice called up the stairs.

"I'm coming downstairs right now!" Tyson called down. He wore a pair of pair of navy blue sweatpants matching the navy blue zip-up hoodie in which both had a the American Eagle insignia on the right side. Underneath, he wore a large white T-shirt. His white and blue sneakers made a racket as he trotted down the stairs, jumping off the fourth one onto the ground. Grazing his hand through his mid length black hair, he took a few steps toward the door ahead of Beatrice. "Come on, I'm not old enough to drive…yet"

"You still have only three months to go kiddo for a driving permit. Don't worry..." She chuckled, scooping the keys off of the end table next to the door before stepping out. The two siblings stepped down the porch and walked towards the black Saturn vehicle. Both entered each of the front side doors, with her in the driver's seat and the younger teenager in the passenger's seat. Taking a few seconds to pull on the seatbelts and put the key in for ignition, they pulled out from the parking lot and drove off.

After five minutes of driving, they stopped at a traffic light. Beatrice turned her head to see if anyone was behind her, and sure enough, a pick up truck and an incoming Mustang were not too far behind. She turned her head back around and saw a few joggers on the corner. "So, do you still plan to go to camp this summer?" She asked, glancing over to her brother before looking back up at the traffic light. "Yeah, but mom said that this is my last year because she can't afford me going to the mountains every year."

Beatrice tensed up her muscles before releasing them with a somewhat heavy sigh. "Man, I miss going to that camp. But at least I'm old enough to be a counselor there now." Not too soon after that, the cars on the other side slowly halted before the white line and the traffic signal on her side shifted to the green light. She pulled up a bit as she was about to go into Liberty lane.

_**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! **_

Beatrice pulled the car to a violent halt, sending both her and her sibling uncomfortably forward. A few cars followed afterwards, dangerously swerving to the edge of the street and stopping just in time to avoid a pile up.

A large green dump truck sped across the road, going at _least_ fifty five miles an hour on the fifteen mile per hour street. The pedestrians barely escaped the massive vehicle, coming so close that a dog was mere centimeters away from it and felt the turbulence as scrambled back startled from the near death experience before barking madly in its direction. However, the green vehicle managed to run over a suitcase, which was probably dropped in shock from the middle aged business man who was probably on his way to a meeting, and it was flattened on one side, a with few pieces of the leather dragged right off of it, papers flying about.

Taking heavy breathes; Tyson pulled his head out of the window and faced the direction of the vehicle, which was far ahead, completely out of earshot. "Idiot!" he yelled as he pulled his head back into the car as his sister took deep breathes herself. "Oh…my goodness…that was…too close…for comfort." She gasped in between breathes as she and the rest of the drivers slowly recovered from the experience. When she felt better, she made the left turn, the same direction where the homicidal driver went, the pick up truck and Mustang following up behind them.

"Look at him!" Beatrice hollered. "He's not slowing down! Is he trying to kill somebody!?"

Tyson growled. "He almost ran over three people! What is this guy thinking!? Is he in a rush or something?"

"Dunno. Geez…"

"Oh my gosh! Look! He almost ran over those people!"

Beatrice looked ahead and spotted the dump truck, which had almost crushed several people. What the heck!?

Suddenly, the menacing vehicle pulled to a stop. At that time, they saw a man run up to the truck and start yelling at it. They could barely hear, but they were able to assume that it was about his deadly driving. They managed to spot a few other speeding vehicles going down different lanes, heading towards a populated boulevard. They were all green construction vehicles, all coming toward the same direction.

That's when it happened.

The man suddenly backed up as the vehicle began to come apart! Beatrice's eyes widened as she came to a halt a few meters away from the disassembling truck. The Dump truck suddenly began to, what it looked like to them, stand. It began to stand! Parts of the truck coming apart began to format into things. It didn't take long for the young woman to find out they were limbs. Incredibly huge limbs. A huge wall of green suddenly block the vision of the two passengers as it came crashing onto the ground in front of them, causing a tremor which was able to shake the car. Tyson gasped as he quickly rolled down his window. Beatrice, however, lowered her head around the dash board and looked up through the glass of the car, lips parting without letting out a sound as she saw something which brought everyone's surprise.

In front of them, was a giant green robot.

* * *

**Note**: Beatrice's name is pronounced _Bee-uh-tris_. I was going to call her Beatrix like Beatrix Potter, but I decided against it because it looked somewhat like a transformer name in my opinion.

Criticism would be highly appreciated, along with tips and praise but I really want to know what I can do better or be more specific. Just so you know, this is based on IDW's new comic, _All hail Megatron_, which I have yet to buy and to my knowledge, there is only one issue so far, but it seems to kick afterburners. 

In any case, please review! And ideas for a title would be GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
